Performance of renal biopsies in living related transplant donors and in patients with type 1 DM (normoalbuminuria, microalbuminuria and overt nephropathy. Comparisons among the groups for glomerular and tubulinterstitial TGF-B1, PDGF, procollagen a2(IV), Type IV collagenase and control B-actin at the MRNA and peptide levels. To use tissue from kidney biopsies to identify factors which contribute to the development and/or worsening of diabetic kidney disease.